Harry Potter and the Dragon Talon Order
by Slayer O
Summary: Voldemort is back and worse than ever. He's finally stepping up the war and bringing it hard to the Wizarding World. Who will stand up to him? Who is this mysterious Dragon Talon Order? Where does Harry Potter fit in? Read & Review!
1. Chapter I: The New

**Harry Potter and the Dragon Talon Order**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story except the plot and characters you've never heard of.

_A/N: Welcome to my second fic. This one's mostly about A/A but has some romance too (H/? Hr/? R/?) You never know. Mwhahaha!_

* * *

Chapter I: The New ...

Harry was still staring out the window, thinking about everything he had learned in the past few days since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. The main thing he thought about though, was the prophecy. How was he, a fifteen year old, supposed to defeat the most feared dark wizard ever? It seemed impossible. How could everyone expect that of him?

But before Harry could put more thought into this they pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive. "Come on, boy, we don't have all day."

'Didn't take them long to forget the Order's warning,' he thought dully.

"Now!"

"Alright, alright Uncle Vernon I'm coming."

Harry got out of the car and went to grab his trunk to take up to his room. Harry collapsed onto the bed drawing himself back to his thoughts.

* * *

(2 days later)

His stomach growled loudly. He had only eaten once since his return to Privet Drive. His Uncle had given Harry chores to do both mornings he had been there but he just didn't feel like doing them. He was just there. Not alive, not dead. The sparkle was gone from his eyes. They seemed dull and glazed over. Sirius. The name still brought feelings of pain and guilt to his heart.

"Potter! I thought I told you to mow the lawn and weed the garden!" shouted his uncle before he slamming his meaty fist into Harry's stomach.

Aunt Petunia screamed as Vernon made to hit him again but Harry ducked and pulled out the his wand which he had hidden in a pocket. Vernon backed away visibly paled, looking from Harry to the wand in his hand. "I really don't need this right now!" Harry yelled, "My godfather is now dead, I made all of my friends get hurt, and I just discovered that I, out of everyone in the entire wizarding world, am the only one who can defeat the most feared dark wizard ever!"

Vernon and Petunia's mouths dropped open, never seeing this side of Harry before.

"I'm leaving, and no one is going to stop me. Got it?!" he yelled now thoroughly pissed of at his relatives.

They both just stood there shocked, and nodded.

Harry ran his way upstairs to his room to grab his stuff. He'd need a lot of new equipment to survive alone but he was ready. It was time.

* * *

(Later that day...)

"Mom! He still hasn't responded to any of my letters!" Ron whined.

"Ron, calm down, it's only been 3 days since school ended. Get a grip!" his sister, Ginny, said for their mother.

"Ginny's right dear. Just give him some time," his mother said nodding.

"MOLLY!" came a panicked voice from the fireplace.

They all spun around to see the head of Albus Dumbledore in the fire.

"What is it Albus? What's happened?"

"It's Harry, Molly. He's gone!"

* * *

Harry was walking back through Diagon Alley, ready to disappear for a while. He had been to Gringotts and withdrawn a hefty some of muggle and wizard money. He had also been to Flourish and Blotts to pick up all the books he would need and to Madame Malkin's for his robes and he bought some muggle clothes she sold also.

On his way out though, something caught his eye. Outside the Magical Menagerie there was a group of wizards beating what looked to be a small kitten that had wings and a tongue like a snake. With a shout Harry charged into the group and scooped the poor thing up in his arms. All of the wizards and witches were staring wide-eyed at him.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiots?!" he screamed at them checking the poor animal in his arms. It was alive but only just. It had many broken bones and his breath was little more than a strangled hiss.

"Who the hell are you?! Put that thing down so we can kill it, you punk!" yelled the man in the front of the others.

Harry stood up at his full height with his temper flaring. "Why would I do that?! I'm not going to let you kill it!"

The men visibly flinched. "That's property of the Magical Menagerie sir! Put it down before I call the Magical Law Enforcement office!"

Harry looked at the poor kitten in his arms. It was staring at him through slitted eyes. He could tell it's strength was failing. "It's okay little guy, I won't let them hurt you." he hissed in parsel-tongue. All of the men paled at hearing the young boy hiss at the kitten. "Dark Wizard!" one of the men yelled.

Harry looked at them his eyes wide. 'Oh shit...' he thought, 'Now I've done it."

"_Expelliarmus!"_ one of the wizards yelled pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry, on instinct, closed his eyes and braced himself for the spell that was sure to hit him.

But it never came. Harry opened his eyes to see the spell suspended right before his eyes.

The crowd all around them had stopped to stare at the frozen jet of light in front of Harry. Harry looked down at himself and saw a bright white light was coming from all around Harry.

Everyone gasped and stood shocked until one of the wizards whispered, "The light lord hath come, to vanquish the dark, and restore peace to the land," before kneeling at Harry's feet and bowing before rising and being surrounded in a whitish-golden light. His clothes changed before Harry's eyes, shocking himself and everyone else.

Before Harry stood a knight of the dark ages. Still young though he was, knowledge and wisdom glowed in his eyes. "My Lord! You have finally arrived!" he yelled out in happiness. The man was dressed in all white, with the exception of emerald green armor and a golden cape.

All of a sudden, many loud '_Pops_' filled the air to reveal about 15 more witches and wizards dressed like the man in front of him, 10 members of the Order, around 25 aurors, and a man dressed in all white except for midnight black armor and a blood red cape. All the knights wore swords or axes on their belts with the exception of four or five who held yew bows in their hands and a quiver of arrows on their back.

All of the knights fell to their knees facing Harry before standing and as one. Harry was amazed to say the least. The white light surrounding him only got brighter as the knights appeared until he was encased in it. He was blinded by it and couldn't see a thing.

When the light finally receded he looked at himself and gasped. He was wearing an all white robe which was opened at the front revealing snowy white armor. His boots were that of the finest brown leather. He had on a long, billowing golden cape and under his arm, a golden helmet with the insignia of the light lord, the LL with a sword and arrow running through it all over a blood red shield.

At his left hip was a beautiful sword with the name 'Harry Potter' on one side and 'Godric Gryffindor'. Across his back was a midnight black yew bow with the name 'Rowena Ravenclaw' on it. On his belt next to his sword was a pouch with one word on it... 'Merlin'.

In one arm, the kitten, amazingly fully healed, was laying rather lazily staring up at him. In his other though, he had a hold of a long wooden staff with a sparkling ruby red crystal mounted atop it. The entire staff was carved to be like a dragons talon, the claw at the top holding in the sphere of red crystal.

Harry looked out to see the knights had formed ranks in front of him and were kneeling heads bowed. The aurors were staring wide-eyed and mouths open. Here in front of them, was a 15 year old boy, dressed like on of the Mages of old.

The man with midnight black armor and blood red cape slowly stood up and walked to Harry before kneeling again and saying, "Milord! I am Michael Sinclair, head of Dragon Talon Order!" He withdrew a medallion with a dragon talon on in and handed it to Harry. "This is the light lord's medallion sir." Harry looked at the medallion and saw the same LL symbol etched into the top of the dragons long claw.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?!" he asked still rather pissed off.

"Sir? You called us didn't you? We all felt the medallions burn and saw them glow."

"I didn't do a thing except stop those idiots from killing this poor animal." he said motioning to the men that were attacking the kitten whom all turned very pale at this.

Michael looked at the creature and gasped. "Prongs!" he yelled out staring at the kitten.

Harry's eyes widened and was about to ask if he knew about his father when a sudden movement from his right caught his attention.

Slowly, Nymphadora Tonks walked over but as soon as she was a step away there was a sword pressed against her neck.

"Who are you, my lady?" asked the knight named Michael.

"I'm an auror, _sir_," she said slowly.

"And I'm a knight, _lady,_" he answered back coldly.

"Sinclair! Tonks is a friend of mine now put away your sword!"

Michael slowly sheathed his sword and nodded his head and said, "Yes, my lord."

As soon as Tonks was about to say something a resounding _pop_ filled the air and Dumbledore appeared right in front of the ranks of Dragon Talon Order.

He looked surprised before looking strait at the first man standing there and said, "He has been found... Where is the light lord?"

In answer to his question, the knight pointed strait to Harry.

Dumbledore turned around his eyes widening. Slowly, he dropped to his knees facing Harry. "Thank Merlin," he whispered.

At seeing Dumbledore bowing at Harry, all of the aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix dropped to their knees and bowed to Harry.

Harry looked out to see everyone bowing to him with the exception of Michael who stood there with his sword hilt out towards Harry. Harry, not knowing why he did it, grabbed it and knighted Michael before turning and drawing out his own sword and offering it to Michael. He, in turn, kissed the sword tip and bowed.

"Sir, if you would, my knights are beginning to get bored bowing," he half-whispered softly.

Harry nodded in understanding then said, "You all may stand."

Harry walked up to the ranks and walked along them nodding at every witch and wizard he passed. His eyes though, were staring at a man in the third row with black hair and brown eyes.

Harry stopped in front of him and pulled the mans own sword from his scabbard before slicing it through the air right at his arm. Harry's slash found it's target.

Harry wasn't aiming for his arm though, and the arm remained untouched but the man's sleeve fell to reveal the dark mark tattooed onto his skin.

Harry put the point of the sword at the man's neck and whispered, "Give me one reason not too."

Everyone stared as this was happening. How in the hell did he know!? The man didn't move at all.

Then out of nowhere he spoke, "My family forced me to join the ranks of Voldemort when I was 17. That was the day I left my family behind and joined the Dragon Talon Order. They and the Light Lord are my family now."

"I know," Harry whispered, "This may hurt."

Harry raised his hand at pressed it into the man's arm. He pushed harder and harder, pushing at the dark magic to leave the man forever. Finally, the man's bone snapped but he kept his arm frozen where it was.

So it went on for five minutes until Harry was getting bored and decided a more direct attempt was needed. Harry fixed the mans arm with a wave of his staff. Then he abruptly smashed the red crystal on his staff into the man's arm breaking it again but in so doing removed the dark mark.

"I-I-Impossible..." sputtered the man, "T-Thank you m-my lord! Thank y-you!" he finished between sobs of happiness.

Everyone was staring at the new Light Lord. This was certainly going to be an interesting war.

* * *

_A/N: There you go! Chapter One in the new fic, Fallout. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated._


	2. Chapter II: A New Hope

**Harry Potter and the Dragon Talon Order**

Disclaimer: Look up- Chapter I

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed Chapter 1! I don't wanna bore you with talk so here it is!  
_

Chapter 2: 'It was said to be impossible. What other kinds of powers does this young man have?'  
--Albus Dumbledore, The Life of Harry Potter

* * *

§ - § = Parseltongue ' - ' = thinking "- "= speaking [#] = bottom

* * *

Chapter II: A New Hope

Everyone was staring at the new Light Lord. This was certainly going to be an interesting war.

He had just rid a man of the dark mark! It was said to be impossible. What other kinds of powers does this young man have? They were sure to find out soon.

"Harry!" It was Dumbledore, he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Yes Professor?"

"You... you just destroyed a dark mark! That is unheard of!"

"So? What about me is normal, sir?"

Dumbledore and a few others laughed at this but many were still to awed with Harry to have a sense of humor. Dumbledore looked down to the animal in Harry's arm and gasped.

"Harry," he said slowly raising his wand, "Slowly put down the animal."

"No!" Harry yelled turning around to shield the animal from Dumbledore.

"Harry, trust me on this, put the animal down slowly and back away."

"Look, I said no! I saved it and I'm not going to let anything happen to it!"

"Harry! Do you know what that is?" he asked understanding dawning on his face.

"No I don't as a matter of fact. Do you want to explain why you all want to kill it?"

"Harry, that creature is very rare and very deadly. It is called a Fencat. It's part snake, part cat, and part phoenix. It is extremely poisonous and bad tempered and is rated about a 10-star danger level by the ministry."

"And?" Harry asked boredly.

"And you're holding one in your arm, Harry! Now put it down so I can get rid of it."

Michael stepped up in front of Harry's back and in front of Dumbledore's wand. "Dumbledore... Light Lords have had Fencats as pets ever since Merlin himself befriended one," he said.

"Very well... but if it hurts anyone it is gone," Dumbledore replied.

Harry turned and nodded. The Fencat was snuggling against Harry's arm and shirt. Harry bent down a bit to it and whispered, §No one shall hurt you now. What is your name? Tell me if you need anything. I am Harry Potter.§

§Hello Harry Potter, I am prongs' son. I haven't been named yet. That is up to my master. You.§

§Alright then... how about Rowic?§[1]

§Rowic... I like it!§

Harry laughed and introduced Rowic to Michael and Dumbledore. Dumbledore just nodded and walked over to where the Order of the Phoenix members were standing. Harry nodded to Michael and he dismissed the members of the Dragon Talon Order to go where they wished. Two of the witches from DTO came up to Harry and Michael. Michael turned to the older one and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Harry," Michael said jovially, "Harry this is my wife Joan."

Harry looked her over and saw she was very fit and wielded a wicked pair of daggers that were about a foot long each.

"And this Harry, is our daughter, Nicole."

Harry looked at the younger of the two woman and noticed something right away. She was pretty, really pretty, like drop-dead gorgeous. She was tall, though not as tall as Harry, young, fit, and had a emerald green mahogany bow in her hand. She had long blonde hair, and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was tan but still had a pale look to it. She was nervous he could tell.

Harry walked to her and captured her hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady," he whispered before gently kissing her hand and letting it fall away. She just smiled shyly at him.

The mood was pretty tense so Harry decided to lighten it. He pointed at her bow on her shoulder. "You sure you know how to use that?" he asked winking at her behind her parents' backs. "Better than anyone, my lord."

"Really? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little contest?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all!" she said in a beautiful sing-song voice.

* * *

(15 minutes later)_{A/N: they had to change you know}_

Harry conjured a target 50 yards away and pulled out his bow. Harry didn't know how he knew what to do but as soon as he gripped the bow he felt the knowledge of how to use it spring into his mind, making Harry smile.

"What about a wager?" Nicole asked grinning evilly.

"I'm game, what you got in mind?" Harry replied returning her grin.

"Well, if I win, you take me out to dinner," she said smiling.

"Ok, but if I win I get to kiss you," he replied.

They both grinned at each other and started the contest, which was best of 6.

Nicole let loose and arrow and it hit strait in the center of the bulls-eye. Harry smiled and said, "Nice shot."

She smiled at him. Harry pulled out one of his arrows and notched it on the string. Pulling back and aiming all at once unlike most archers. He released and his arrow hit Nicole's strait on and shredded through it and left Harry's sitting in the middle of the target.

He looked at her and grinned. They repeated this once more and Harry did the same thing. Nicole didn't give up however and soon they had tied it at 2 each. Harry hit number 3 and gave a whoop as he realized something.

He let Nicole win the next round by pretending to stumble when he shot. 3-3... they had tied. Nicole looked at him sourly. "You let me beat you that time," she said.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"So I can get my kiss and you can get your dinner!" he said laughing.

He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "May I?"

She nodded before his lips latches onto hers. It was the most tender kiss either of them had ever had. Harry gently held her up with an arm to keep her knees from buckling under the softness of the kiss. Slowly he pulled away breathing heavily. He turned to look at Nicole who's eyes were still closed and she was touching her lips.

Nicole opened her eyes after catching her breath and looked at Harry grinning. "I don't remember ever giving you the kiss you won..." she said grinning again.

"Oh then we'll have to rectify that won't we!" he said laughing at her.

He gently took her head into his hands and brought his lips to meet hers again. She gasped at the softness of his kisses. 'Is this real?' she asked herself. She needed air but she didn't want to break Harry's kiss. Finally, she grabbed his neck and pulled away gasping. "Holy shit," she whispered.

Harry looked down and saw Rowic circling around their legs. Harry scratching him behind his ears.[2]

Harry held out his hand to Nicole who took it. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked her. They walked down the alley for a while before deciding on a nice restaurant near the Leaky Cauldron. Inside was rather cheery and it was a nice place for a private conversation.

They were seated near the back but before Nicole even got to her chair Harry was behind it waiting to seat her. She blushed and thanked him to which he just nodded.

"So..." Harry started, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Well I will be this year. We moved hear when the signs started to appear that the Light Lord was starting to discover his powers."

"You mean me then." Harry said put out.

"I'm sorry my lord... I didn't mean to upset you." As she finished saying this she grabbed his hand in hers on the table and smiled.

"No it's okay." He said squeezing her hand in reassurance but his voice was of fake cheeriness.

"Well, if it helps, you are an excellent kisser." she whispered grinning mischievously.

"Are you coming on to me milady?"

"I would never even dream it my lord." she answered with a strait face.

BOOM!

There was a resounding explosion from outside the restaurant. Harry waved his hand and he and Nicole were once again dressed in battle garb. Harry grabbed his medallion and felt it burn. 'Wow... deja vu about the D.A.' he thought to himself.

The street was utter chaos. There was about 50 deatheaters there destroying everything in sight. Suddenly the pops began and behind Harry the DTO had appeared.

They all knew they were in for a fight.

* * *

[1] can anyone guess where the name came from?

[2] yes it's a guy and you may find out later why... I'm not sure if

my thoughts and story will all go exactly... we'll just see.

A/N: MWHAHAHA I'm so evil! CLIFFY! Oh it feels good to right 'em! Now I know why everyone else does. Any mistakes please send to or leave a review, Thanks!!


	3. Chapter III: The War Begins

** Harry Potter and the Dragon Talon Order**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this fic except Nicole, Fencats, the Dragon Talon Order (and all it's occupants), and the Light Lord.

_A/N: I realize that the chapters are kinda short but they should get longer and the pace will slow down a bit... I just wanted to introduce some of the plot and the characters. There most certainly will be more characters and a whole lot more battles. What will happen when world's collide and the Dragon Talon Order fights the deatheaters? Here's chapter 3!!_

* * *

Chapter III: The War Begins

No one moved. The deatheaters stopped their curses to stare at the newcomers. Two of the deatheaters came to the front of the others

The one on the right yelled out, "Oh it's widdle baby Potter!! Come to get revenge for your widdle godfather?"

"Lestrange!" Harry yelled. He swiftly pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. He aimed and fired his bow strait at the fat deatheater next to Bellatrix Lestrange. The man raised his wand but it was to late.

_Thud_

The man fell backwards, a blood red arrow rising from his chest. Lestrange screamed with rage and started shooting curses at the line of fighter about 50 yards away. All of the death eaters shot curses and hexes towards them while the Dragon Talon Order just mainly put up shields or levitated objects to take the force of the curses.

Harry walked over to Nicole putting his bow across his shoulder. "Form the archers in the back and fire into the deatheaters until they charge then take them back about 10 yards," he told her.

Beginning to turn around she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "For luck," she said grinning. He grinned and said, "For your luck or mine?" She groaned. "Potter," she said tiredly, "I don't need luck." Harry looked at her eyebrow raised and then laughed.

Harry walked back over to the front of the ranks and stood by Michael. "So you and Nicole," he started. Harry just nodded in confirmation. "You hurt her and you'll regret it, Light Lord or not." Harry smiled and nodded again.

Bellatrix and the deatheaters were charging at them still shooting random curses. A few dead bodies littered the ground behind them with more blood red arrows lodged into various parts of their bodies.

Harry and all the infantrymen drew their weapons and waited. Harry waited until they were about 10 yards away and then started towards them with all of the Order following behind him.

It was utter chaos. Spells and steel were clashing and clanging everywhere. People were falling all around.

The deatheaters numbers went from 50 to about 15 in a few minutes. Only 2 members of the DTO had fallen yet.

The deatheaters left standing were in a tight not. The DTO had them surrounded; swords, axes, and wands all trained onto the small group of deatheaters.

Bellatrix groaned realizing that they were sorely outmatched. 'Master would not be pleased,' she thought to herself. She pointed her wand to one of the men standing there with a battle axe in one hand in a wand in the other. She whispered the killing curse and watched as the man fell, the life gone from his body.

"Sinclair," Harry yelled. Michael was beside him in an instant. "Go get the aurors and tell them to move their sorry arses." He nodded and ran quickly to go floo over to Auror headquarters.

Harry's DTO and the Voldemort's Deatheaters were in a stand off. Only 10 or so deatheaters were still fighting. One of them was Bellatrix, whom he had lost when the battle started.

He glanced at the woman fighting her and recognized her as Michael's wife. With a nod she left the duel to find someone else to help.

Harry had his wand pointed at Bellatrix wanting vengeance for what she had done to his godfather, her own cousin. "How does it feel to know you've killed your own flesh, Black?" he spat at her. "Knowing it was my widdle cousin Sirius, it felt really good, Potter," she whispered grinning maniacally.

He raised his wand and yelled _Expelliarmus! _while Bellatrix dodged and shouted _Crucio!_ Harry blocked the spell at the last instant, sending it flying right back at her causing her to shriek and flail her arms in agony.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Harry looked over toward the entrance to Diagon Alley and saw the red robes of the aurors appearing all over the place. 'Time to finish this,' he thought. _Stupefy!_ He yelled pointing his wand at Bellatrix's heart. 'If she even has one,' he thought bitterly.

Harry's spell hit her in the chest causing her to go limp. He looked over to see his 'army' taking wands from all of the Deatheaters. Kingsley Shacklebolt ran over to Harry and looked over at him. 'Wow he looks so different, so, bold,' he thought to himself.

Tonks wandered over, depressed that she had missed the fight but brightened up upon seeing Harry. "Hello, _milord_." she said grinning wickedly, causing him to glare at her.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows but stayed silent. Nicole caught sight of Harry and rushed over to make sure he was okay. "Oh my god, I was so worried!" she nearly shrieked wrapping her arms around him tightly, "Where did you go? I couldn't find you. Are you sure you're alright?!" Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. "I'm fine Nicole, how about you?" he asked holding her tightly. "I...I'm just......" she said starting to sob, "I killed people, Harry... I-I-I k-killed t-t-them!!"

He held her for a few minutes, whispering comforting things into her ear. She was feeling bad about having killed people. It wasn't because she cared for them. 'Hell no it isn't...' she thought to herself. It was because before the battle there were all live people standing there.

Now, the ground was soaked red with blood of the combatants. The people lay dead or dieing all around. Put simply, it was a massacre for the forces of Voldemort.

Kingsley interrupted their musings. "So Harry, what happened?" he asked.

Harry described how he heard the blast from where he was and ran outside to find the Dragon Talon Order waiting.

Kingsley interrupted him at this, "Who is the Dragon Talon Order?"

Harry was about to explain what happened earlier in the day but Tonks beat him to it. "It's Harry's personal army!" she said mockingly.

Harry glared at her and said, "In a way, _Nymphadora_." causing her to glare at him.

"Well, I'm gonna go, please ask Albus for all the information he has about the DTO... and the Light Lord," Harry said and started walking away.

* * *

_  
A/N: Big Thanx too everyone who reviewed! Sorry this chaps so short but the next one will be longer, I assure you._

_**Totally Awesome: **Thanks for the review!_

_**Kaaera: **Thanks,_ _hope you like this chapter!_

_**Jaleandra-la-lok: **Haha, actually I haven't. I have heard of the series but have yet to read them. I'm to busy with Orson Scott Card and Terry Goodkind. Oh, and you correct about the name. =D_

_**mjk306: **Thank you, and I will try but school is starting tomorrow. hides under the bed yelp!_

_**Amanda Lily Potter: **Thank you!_

_**Chelsea Frog: **6th, but wouldn't you act older if you had a prophecy like his on your shoulders?_

_**Chelsea Frog: **Hello again! LoL. Yeah, my cousin was playing that and I was talking him while I was writing haha._

_**Tankarius: **Aww... you don't like cliffys?! Haha. Yes, I realize I'm moving a tad fast but like I said earlier it will slow down. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Death Eater 0: **Is the O a joke, or is that your normal review SN? Haha. Anyway yea, Thnx for the correction and I'll try to get it fixed. Indeed that time period is my favorite... Knights, Castles, and Lords, Oh my! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Egyptian Flame: **I'll work on that, thanks!_

_**CastusAlbusCor: **Indeed, this one will probably be the shortest one there will be from now on. I'm starting school so it may take longer to update though. Thanks for the review!_


	4. Chapter IV: Prophecy Revealed

1**Dragon Talon Order - 4**

**Prophecy Revealed:**

_

* * *

A/N: Wow its been like forever huh? Finally found some time to sit down and work on this. Hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4 - Prophecy Revealed

_Hogwarts Castle - May __15_

Unlike most of the professors add Hogwarts, Sibyll Trelawney did not leave the old castle in favor of some of the more 'exotic' locations in the world. Oh no she didn't. It would disrupt the vibes in her classroom way in the tip top of the North Tower. She was very rarely disturbed there and left in peace unless she had a mandatory teachers meeting to attend.

She was sitting cross-legged, in front of her favorite rickety old table covered in velvet gazing silently into her crystal ball. The cards had told her tonight she was needed to see into the foggy mists that were the future.

She was mostly thinking while she gazed, hoping to catch a glimpse of the veiled essence that was the future.

Most people thought her a miserable, old bad. She knew it. Even her colleague Minerva thought she was a right old fraud. But there were exceptions. Dumbledore was one of the few who believed she held the gift of sight.

A tear leaked out of her eye as she thought of her grandmother. The great seer, Cassandra Trelawney (that was her name right? I can't remember exactly). Her grandmother was the one who taught her the trade of being a seer ever since she was old enough to talk.

She sighed in frustration having seen nothing in the ball after watching it for hours. She stood up slowly listening to her bones creak from hours of sitting. She slowly walked over too the window and stared outside and as she looked out she noticed Hagrid and Dumbledore walking down the path towards Hogsmeade.

Suddenly she had a thought and was running, racing away from her tower and after dumbledore. For the cards had told her to watch the bearded one and gentle giant as they would soon be in great peril. She hadn't noticed until now.

And as she was running away she failed to notice something rising out of the smoke on the crystal ball still sitting on her rickety old table. A grim, a giant black grim had risen from the smoke and howled once before disappearing once again within the murky depths of the ball.

Trelawney was nearly to the entrance hall when she saw something appearing out of the woods before her. The centaurs were slowly exiting the forest and heading towards Hogwarts. Most of them held bows and staves. Raised.

She looked down to see professor Dumbledore and Hagrid running towards the doors as the centaurs started to pick up speed. When the pair reached the hall Dumbledore slammed the doors shut and locked them with a few flicks of his wand.

"Dumbledore!" she gasped out. "You're in danger here! The cards have showed the truth! What is happening Dumbledore?!"

"I'm afraid..." said Dumbledore softly, "That Hogwarts is under seige."

There was no twinkle in his eye as he said this, and his voice was raspy and quiet.

" 'S'..." Hagrid said, "Hogwa'ts is under 'tack?" he asked.

(A/N: Sorry! I know I suck with his accent but I've seen few capable of it O.o)

"I'm afraid so Hagrid," Dumbledore replied, "And we three are the only ones here to defend it, it seems."

Hagrid gasped and Dumbledore nodded slowly. All of a sudden professor Trelawney went rigid and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before speaking a monotone voice:

_The school of four has been sieged before,_

_But never in these times of great peril._

_The light and dark will clash once again,_

_Before Hogwarts can be free of attack._

_The prophecy three will be brought into be._

_But the marked one shall not be alone,_

_For another shall hear his plight,_

_And stand with him until all her might is gone._

_For the light shall prevail,_

_Given the sacrifice of two, and the life of two._

_For the light and dark will clash once again._

_To end the war and bring peace to the school of four._

* * *

A/N: So... Evil enough? I plan to update soon, hopefully before my break is over. Happy holidays and be safe for the new year!! Until next time, R/R!! 


End file.
